Intrusion detection is becoming more important as world events change and threats of major conflict are declining. A current concern is the theft of stored military equipment by small groups not capable of direct confrontation with the security of a facility.
Often storage of munitions and armaments is accomplished on military facilities where such equipment is stored in intruder safe building. However, such storage facilities are sometimes located near areas where military personnel work, train or are boarded. For that reason, extra precautions are needed against natural disasters.
Recently the military accepted a new lightening Standard AR 385-64. Under this new standard, any building that stores energetic material must conform to a rigid set of guidelines to insure that no unprotected electrical paths exist into the building. Of particular concern are existing switching devices such as the Balanced Magnetic Switch currently used in various intrusion detection systems on some government storage facilities. These switches transmit door status to a remote transceiver, and are not in compliance with the new Standard AR 385-64. In addition, these switches require electrical energy for operation and thus is not totally suited for isolated or remote facilities that have no electrical power.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a switch for transmitting a change in condition without being electrically conductive.
Another object of this invention is to provide a switch that permits physical building security without violating Standard AR 385-64.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a switch that increases tamper protection by eliminating possible use of a jumper across the switch.
A specific object of this invention is to provide switch that eliminates the need to bring electrical conductors into a secured structure.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.